It's okay to be sick, when you have Bro to look after you
by terminallyCapriicious
Summary: Bro/Dave/John fluff :3 In which Dave & John are sick, and Bro looks after them :3
1. Chapter 1

Bro/Dave/John fluff :3 In which Dave & John are sick, and Bro looks after them :3

My name is John. And I am sick. My best friend is Dave. He is sick too.

I groaned as I tried to sit up. My head hurts like hell. I flopped back down, defeated beside Dave. I opted to go back to sleep.

== BE THE BRO

I am Bro. Well Dirk. But I go by Bro. And now I am worried about my baby brother and his best friend.

It's almost lunch. And they're still in bed. So I walked down the hall to their room. To find them curled up together, blankest askew. Cute.

But upon closer inspection, I could see beads of sweat on their foreheads, and a slight shaking in limbs. They were sick. I walked into the bathroom, grabbed two damp face cloths and walked back to the boys. Gently, I placed a cloth on both their foreheads. Dave muttered and tried to roll over, but i softly stopped him.

As I went to pull the covers over them, I noticed their hands were linked together. Ha, my suspicions were so right. They're totally a thing. After I tucked them in, I up and left with my ninja flash steps.

== BE THE BABY BROTHER

I am Dave. And as my best bro mentioned before, I am sick.

I woke to find John holding my hand. Aw, Egderp. I soon became aware of a soft, cool pressure on my forehead. I looked over at John, and saw a face cloth occupying his forehead. I assumed that was what was on my forehead as well.

Bro, I thought. Always the good brother. I sat up, and feeling I could manage, I got out of bed, careful not to wake Egbert. Bleary eyed, I walked into the kitchen in search of water.

Upon opening the fridge I was greeted by a bunch of shitty swords. I turned around and was greeted by Bro.

He stared at me behind his pointed anime shades. "Hey little brother," he said. "I saw you and the derp. Cute."

I blushed furiously. "Whatever," I mumbled.

Before I could say anything further, Bro started talking. "You're sick. I made soup. Wake Egbert up and you can eat."

I nodded slowly & walked off.

* * *

Thats all I have right now! I'll write more soon, promise! So tell me what you think, and any ideas you may have for what should happen or what you want to happen :3

~ terminallyCapriicious


	2. Chapter 2

== BE THE DERP

"John."

"John."

"_John."_

Someone was calling my name, and it wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes and saw my blonde haired best friend staring down at me.

"Hey, Egderp," he said softly. "How you feeling?"

Now that he reminded me, I remembered how I was feeling like shit.

"Horrible," I croaked out.

Dave frowned. "Well, do you think you could manage to get out of bed? Bro made soup for us."

"I, I think so," I said quietly. "Help me up please?"

Dave stretched his hand out to me, and gripped my own hand. Gently, he helped me sit up. My head didn't hurt so badly now.

"How you doing?" Dave asked.

"Ah, good. My head doesn't hurt as much as before, heh."

"Good, Egderp. Come on, we have a date with Bro," Dave said, leading me out of the bedroom.

Silently, I followed him down the hall, to the kitchen, where Bro had laid out three bowls of hot soup. Dave pulled out my chair for me and I sat down, still not making a noise. I guess I was too sick.

Dave sat beside me, while Bro sat on the other side. I could feel Bro's eyes on me, as I ate a spoonful of the soup. The soup was really tasty.

"Wow, Bro! This is really good," I told him.

He smirked. Classic Strider. "Thanks, derp."

I quickly ate the rest of the soup, liking the way it warmed me up. After we all finished, Bro asked us what we wanted to do.

== BE THE BRO

"So what do you two wanna do?" I asked them, staring at them behind my shades.

I was hoping they would suggest a movie.

"Well I don't really feel like doing anything," John said quietly.

I noticed Dave look at him from the corner of his shades. "We don't have to, Egbert, we can just go back to bed."

Wow, my little brother really has it bad for the derp.

I decided to suggest the movie myself, "How about a movie? You don't have to do anything, and you can sleep if you want John."

John seemed to like that idea. So did Dave.

"Okay," they said together.

So I got up and put the movie on, sitting to the side of the couch. John sat beside me, and Dave beside him. Immediately, Dave and John starting cuddling. How freaking cute.


End file.
